


said the spider

by DarkSideEmissary



Series: the oldest and strongest emotion (my fearsona AUs) [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Monologue, Sinister Implications, Spiders, Start Of Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideEmissary/pseuds/DarkSideEmissary
Summary: I talk to the spiders sometimes. I want them to be my friends.
Series: the oldest and strongest emotion (my fearsona AUs) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	said the spider

Spiders! What can I say about spiders? They’re lovely. They’re cute. They’re graceful and pretty.

And yet.

And yet.

What can I say about spiders? I’m afraid of them, a little. I don’t know the various species as well as I might and some are very venomous, after all. So I look at the lovely little things and I can’t help but think, _Will you kill me?_

It might be more accurate to say that I _was_ afraid of spiders, a little. 

That might be the truth or it might not be the truth. It’s becoming so difficult to tell.

There are many spiders in my house. There always have been, I think. That’s a good thing, isn’t it? The spiders eat the flies and the other crawling things so I don’t have to worry that they will make me ill or Corrupted. So it doesn’t matter if I’m a little bit afraid. That’s a small price to pay, isn’t it?

I talk to the spiders sometimes. I want them to be my friends. I think they are my friends. I think they might not be my friends. They might not care about me at all. Isn’t that terrifying?

I wake up every morning with cobwebs on my face, with cobwebs over my eyes and my mouth, with cobwebs in my hair. It’s like a white bridal veil just for me.

Just for me. 

Ha. I’ve been foolish. Of course the spiders care for me. Isn’t that lovely?

Forgive my foolishness. It feels like there’s cobwebs in my mind. 

The spiders aren’t my friends. 

The spiders are my family.

Hush. Hush. We’re going to see Mother now. Isn’t that lovely?

Hush. Hush because I say so and I don’t like the noise. All is well, see?

Good.


End file.
